The Heir
by All Lost in the Suppermarket
Summary: Delpini Lastrange is the daughter of Bellatrix and Tom Riddle. But, unlike her parents, she isn't evil. What will happen when she gose to Hogwarts and befriends Harry Potter. (Discontinued)
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! Everything you recognize is not mine.**

 **Hi everyone, this is my first FanFiction. I hope you all like it!**

 **Chapter 1**

She awoke to a light drizzle on her face, _shit_ she cursed to herself. Picking up her limited things and putting her shoes on, she stood up. The bench she had been on was starting to puddle as the rain thickened. Feeling the stiff fabric between her fingers she pulled her hood over her wavy dark brown, almost black, hair. It had started to curl, as it did in the rain.

Shuffling along the worn sidewalk she search for a place to hide from the weather. People past her by, their eyes travled from her worn clothing to her deep brown eyes. _What are you looking at, haven't you ever seen a homeless person befor!_ She glared at them with such insanity that they looked down and walked on.

A bell jingled announcing her arrival, the intoxicating smell of bread and sugar and coffee entranced her. She only had enough for a small pastry. "Delphini!" A middle aged man called her name, his eyes matching his happy expression. Delphini mentally rolled her eyes, it was to early to feel happy. Putting on a convincing fake smile she looked at the man, "Good morning Sam, just a muffin please." She handed over all her money a impatiently waited for her food. "So, how are your parents? At work I would imagine?" Delphini composed herself, "yes, they are at work, as always" _a lie_ "and they told me to come here for some food, which I would like to get" nodding at her food. Sam handed her her food hesitantly. _Go ahead call social services, you won't find me._ She grabbed her food a hurried to a empty table. She felt eyes follow her as she ate. Feeling uncomfortable Delphi got up and left quickly. The rain had slowed to a small drizzle. Delphi started to walk, looking for some place dry to spend the night. Summer was coming to a end and she knew it was going to be harder to sleep in the cold. Sighing she settled down under a bridge, the sound of the water lulled her to sleep.

A sharp peck on her ear caused her to wake suddenly. "Fuck off!" She turned to the bird which she recognized as a owl. "What do you want then?" A heavy letter dropped in her lap, "oh, they can always find you. Isn't that right?" The owl was now pecking at her worn clothing, he turned to her. "Ok ok, I get it your hungry. Well so am I!" Delphini took her letter.

 _Miss. D. Lastrange_

 _Under the Bridge_

 _Loundon_

"So, this is really it?" The owl niped at her hair. She ripped off the seal, only just glancing at the snake, lion, eagle, and badger. Her fingers twitched nervously as she unfolded the thick and exspensive paper.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

 _OF_ WITCHCRAFT _AND_ WIZARDRY 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore 

( _Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Suprem Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Lastrange, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. 

Yours sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Delphi stared at her letter, she had known she was a witch. Her mother was a pure blood after all. But she had thought that the school would not accept her, mainly because she was from a dark family, and mainly because of her father. _No, not my father_ she thought, _he was never my father, just the person who made me._ Then, there was also the the fact that the famous Harry Potter was attending this year. People would hate it if she was anywhere near him. _Still,_ lost in thought, _I really should go. I need to learn how to do magic with a wand too._ Without thinking she grabbed the letter, turned it over, and wrote she would be coming. The owl took the letter a flew high into the sky becoming lost in the clouds. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 **Chapter 2**

Delphi walked through the busy streets of London. The dents in the sidewalk still held puddles of water from the day before. She walked quickly past the pedestrians, not caring about who she bumped into. The wind whipped her wild hair and stung her eyes. Fall was starting to change the weather. Her worn shoes carried her to a old, but happy, building. The Leaky Cauldron stood in front of her. Glancing around she saw shoppers look right past the building. _Muggles, can't ever see what's behind their closed minds!_ Rolling her eyes and giving a sigh, she enter inside the wizard pub.

A few people looked at her, one found her hair and crazed look in her eyes familiar, but didn't know why, he started to squirm. Delphi stoped for a moment at the bar, a man with a slight hunch and bald head approached her. "Good day to you mama, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, I wish to know how much a room cost." Delphini said quickly.

"Well that would depend on how long you would be staying." The man gave her a inquisitive look.

"Two weeks"

"That would come out to 30 gallons."

"Ok. I would like a room then-" the man started to get out some keys, "but not right now! I will be back later." As she turned to leave she heard a ruff voice call to the bar tender. "Tom, ello there!" A big man the size of a small tree with hair as thick as wool called out to the bar keep. "Hagrid, the usual I suspect?"

"Nope, I'm hear on official Hogwarts business!" The man called Hagrid nodded at a boy clinging to his big coat. The boy was only about a inch taller than her, his hair was as black as a raven, freckles showered across his nose. His brilliant green eyes flashed with worry. The boy looked up at the bar keep, his eyes travled to where she was. Delphi offered a warm smile, his eyes softened. "Merlin" Tom's voice came out as a loud whisper. "Is that Harry Potter?" At the sound of his name Harry blushed. The bar was now quite. All eyes were on the small raven haired boy. "Yes Tom," said Hagrid, "this is Harry Potter." The once silent bar was filled with noise.

"Mr. Potter-"

"Sir if I could just shake your han-"

"Can I see the scar!!" Voices called out to Harry, everyone was now vying for his attention. Delphi took this time to slide off her stool. She gave one last glance at 'the boy who lived', and walked out the back door.

She opened the back door and almost ran into the brick wall in ground of her. Sighing she started to tap certain bricks. The wall in front of her started to shift, a arch opened up in front of her. _Diagon Ally, of course it's packed!_ Delphini walked out into the busy crowd, people pushed past her rushing in and out of shops. She glanced at her list. She sighed and started off towards Gringotts. Happiness spread through her, here in the Wizarding world no one looked at her funny. Sure she got a few stares every now and then, but people here didn't follow her every move. _I wonder how the Potter's boy is? Why should I care? I don't..._ Shaking her head she walked on.

The towering structure that was Gringotts loomed in front of her. She looked at the old warning sign in front of the big oak doors. She walked inside the old building. Goblins sat in high desks counting a verity of treasures. The light from high, curved windows bounced of gems, the sound of coins clinging together filled her ears. Delphi walked down the long hallway to a goblin in the front desk. "Excuse me, I would like to access my vault." Her voice cracked a little giving away her nervousness. The goblin looked at her from behind his thin, gold glasss. He slowly moved a neat stack of gold galleons aside. "Your name?"

"Lastrange"

"Humm, I need some identification..." His eyes travled to her hand. Delphi's fingers shook a little as she held out a finger. With a quick pinch a drop of blood fell into a gold bowl that had been produced by the goblin. He examined the small puff of smoke that arose. "Everything seems to be in order, this way please."

She followed the short goblin to through a door. Inside this new room was a cart, _kinda like muggle roller coaster, I think that's what they are called._ Delphi carefully stepped into the cart, the goblin smiled wickedly at her. She paled and her stomach gave a lurch. The rickety cart shot forward, her hair blew around her, her eyes stung, her clothing fitted tightly around her small frame. Lights flew past her, every once in a while she thought she could make out a cavern or a big animal. After what felt like hours they were deep under London. The cart stoped and lurched her forward. Delphini looked to her right. There it was, her mother's vault. Looking at it made her sick. _Just when I thought I was going to be able to get by without her filthy money. Ugh I can't believe it's come to this!_ Her thoughts ran wild, she climbed out of the cart. Her legs failed her, grabbing on to the cart, she steadied herself. The goblin walked briskly over to the door, he stroked it with his finger. Wonder filled her, the door in front had melted away. In its place were piles and piles of treasure. Gold and silver coins, gems in every color and size, beautifully crafted armor, as well as so much more. The spell only lasted a minuet. _Ok ok it's just money, let's see I need some galleons, sickles, and knuts. Aright a bag, humm..._ At that moment the goblin handed her a bag. Delphi gave him a questioning look, but he wasn't paying her any attion. He had grabbed a helmet and was examing it closely. "Humm, yes I believe, more like I know, that this is goblin made. Probably stolen." The gobin gave her a death stare.

"Stolen or not it doesn't belong to you anymore!" She grabbed the helmet from his small leathery hands. Scooping gold into her bag she rushed out of the vault, not wanting to stay any longer.

Once out of Gringotts she glanced at her school list. _So I need books, a wand, robes... this is too much! Ugh fuck this will take forever!_ She thought. _Might as well start with books._ Pushing through the crowed she walked to Flourish and Blotts. The bell rang as she walked inside; the smell of paper and ink filled the air. Laughter came from all over, children and adults, alike, excited over the prospect of knowledge. The air was warm and the façade inviting. Finding _The Stander Book of Spells, Grade 1_ and _History of Magic ,_ as well as others, she glided over to the line. After a few minuets she had payed for her books.

 _Let's see I have my books, my potions things, a telescope. All I need is wand and robes._ Delphi's feet were starting to hurt, and her ankles were blistering. _I don't want to wear robes,_ she scoffed, _I think I'll just get muggle clothes and say 'fuck it' to the dress code!_ With this plan in mind she made a mental note to exchange her wizard money for muggle currency. She walked towards Olivevanders wand shop. Excitement bubble inside her. A tall, thin buildind stood in front of her. Taking a deep breath she crossed the threshold and walked inside. A thin man with wild, white hair looked at her. His eyes looked right through her into her soul. The wind from out side had billowed his robes, the effect was haunting. "Ms Lastrange, I knew I would be seeing you soon." His voice came out like a snake, whispering and knowingly.

"Yes, but I prefer Delphini." She said.

"But of course, so let's get started. Shall we?" He guestered to her arm and held up a measuring tape. He rushed off and returned with a box. "Birch wood, unicorn hair, 11 inches. Flexibility is beautiful, perfect for charms." He handed her the wand, Delphi waved it slightly, the ladder leaning aginsed the book shelf flew back. "Maybe not then..." he left agin, "Holly, dragon heartstring, 10 1/2 inches, perfect for defensive spells." She took the new wand, flicking it, a shower of sparks singed Olivevander's hair. "No." This went on for ten minuets. Suddenly his eyes shined, he rushed off. "Hawthorn, Phoenix feather, 10 3/4 inches, is preferred for defense." She took the wand. A warm feeling washed through her, it was as though a pice of her she never knew was missing had been returned. Delphi waved it over her head, a image of a Phoenix made of fire flew from the wand. "Yes!! That's the one!" After paying or the wand, she started to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

As she approached the shop she saw someone was already inside. _I know that raven hair._ Harry Potter was being fitted for his robes. Taking a breath and setting a strait face she walked inside. "Hello dear, Hogwarts too?" The women who greeted her looked kind enough. Delphi nodded, aware of Harry's watching eyes. "Well, why don't you stand over there by that boy over there." The women turned away to get more robes. "What?!" Growled Delphini.

"I-no-I..." Harry took a breath, "I just saw you earlier at the bar. Can you tell me your name?"

"My name, whatever for?" Laughed Delphini.

"Well so I know how to address you. Here I'll start, I'm Harry." Deleon noted how he didn't say his last name.

"Mine is Delphini." She tried not to smile.

"Oh! Your named after a star!" Her eyes sparkled.

"Very good Harry" she laughed with delight. There conversation was interrupted by a bell anouncing the arrival of another person. A boy with white blond hair slicked back turned to them. His eyes pierced her. _Fuck,_ she thought. "Well look who's here! Good day to you cousin." The boy smirked.

"Fuck off Draco!"

"Language Delphi." He sounded bored.

"What do you want anyway?" She accused him.

"I heard the famed Harry Potter was here." His eyes travled to Harry, "this can't be him. He's a mess!"

"At leased he dosent have a tub of hair gel in his hair!" Draco glared at her.

"Umm, so you two are related?" Harry's voice made them both jump.

"We are only related by blood, he is not my family!"

"Oh Delphi, you can't run from who you are."

"Shut up." Delphini turned away from him. She payed for her robes, said good bye to Harry, and left.

"Delphini!" Draco grabbed her arm.

"What now?!"

"I was just wonder how Potter will feel."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the first friend he makes us you. And your father is the one who killed his parents." Her face paled. "He will never forgive you." She tore her arm from his grasp and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!!**

 **Chapter 3**

Sunlight streamed through the grimy window. Delphi groaned, _ugh noooo,_ she thought. It was finally September 1, it was time to go to Hogwarts, she gave a sigh and rolled out of her bed. "I have breakfast for you miss." A maid called. _Right on time,_ "I'm coming!" She called back. Throwing on her robe she opened the door. A plate of sausage, eggs, and a muffin waited for her. Her mouth watered and her body relaxed at the smell wafting towards her. Delphi grabbed the warm plate and closed the door. Setting her food down on a table, she turned to her room to access her packing. _So I have to still pack my clothes and books,_ she opened her trunk, _how many compartments dose this have agin?_ Turning to the lock she squinted and saw it had 6. _Let's see, six, books in compartment 1, umm robes in 2, regular clothing in 3, and other stuff in the rest._ She thought. The mess slowly decreased as books were put away and clothing folded. Once she had finished packing, and eating her breakfast, she luged her trunk down stairs.

Tom the bar keep took her trunk and showed her outside to a awaiting car. She climbed inside the car. The seats were hot, it smelled a little like beer. She picked at a tear in the seat. Delphi rolled down windows giving a much needed breeze. With her chest pounding the car took off. Nerves rushed through her body. _What is going to happen now? I mean what will people think, Draco won't keep my parents identity for long,_ her thoughts ran all over the place. She didn't even realize how much time had lasted until she pulled up in front of the train station. The driver gave a grunt, "sorry sorry here!" She handed him his money. The trunk was heavie and hard to lift out of the back, but she was able to manage. The train station was crowded and full of sounds, peoples yelled at each other, they laughed and they talked. The chaos was, in a way, relaxing to Delphi, she could easily become lost in the suffle. All sorts of _Platform 9 3/4,_ she thought, _so where the heck?_ People glared at her as she blocked their path. "Delphi!" _Who the fuck?_ She turned to see Harry coming over to her. A pure white owl hooted hello from her cage, his truck balanced on a wobbly cart. "Harry! First hi and second do you know where the platform is?" She said.

"Umm, I was kinda hoping you could answer that." He said defeated. Delphini nodded and turned to look around. At that moment she was knocked to ground by a boy. "Aw shit! Sorry bout that." A boy with hair the color of fire turned toward her. His eyes were a crystal blue, freckles covered his face, a smug of dirt was on his nose. "Don't worry about it."

"Ron!"

"Mum I'm coming!" The red head turned to go but stoped. "You guys wouldn't happen to be going to Hogwarts, would you?"

"Yea, we are going. How do you get the platform 9 3/4?" Harry asked.

"Just follow me." Ron beckoned for them to follow them. Ron moved fast, but his bright red hair was easy to follow. He stoped in front of a women and a group of other red hair boys and one girl. "This is my mum, and that," he said pointing to the boys, "is Percy, Fred, and George." He then pointed to the little girl sitting on one of the boys trunks, "this is Ginny, she isn't going to Hogwarts this year." As if on que Ginny started to whine.

"Mom pleases let me go!" Tears we're forming in her eyes. A strand of her brilliant red hair stuck to her wet cheek. Her freckled arms pushed the hair away.

"Ginny, we have been over this your too young. Next year dear I promise." Ron's Mom scooped Ginny into her arms, and rested her on her round hip. "Oh hello!" Ron's Mom has turned to Harry and Delphi, "attending Hogwarts this year?" They both nodded, "wonderful! It's Ron's first time too. I'm Mrs Weasley."She said. "So you all you need to do to get to the platform is go through that barrier over there, best do it at a bit of a run if your nervous." Harry turned to Delphi and raised a eyebrow.

"Harry she's not lying! Come on!" Delphini grabbed his hand and pulled him through the barrier. After a moment of darkness they we through. A cherry red train stood in front of them, witches and wizards rushed around carrying all sorts of pets and trunks. "Wow" whispered Harry. He looked at her his eyes sparkling with wonder. She smiled back and blushed. They were still holding hands.

"Come on Harry let's find a compartment." They climbed abord the train, children talked about their summers and showed off school supplies.

"I wonder if I'll make the quidditch team-"

"Has anyone seen my toad, his name is Trev-"

"Look at my new wand, a shame the other broke-". They walked past other students and found a compartment in the back. Harry helped her get her trunk in the over hang. Once they had settled down Delphini turned to Harry. "So... do you know what house you will be in?"

"I haven't given it much thought," His eyes rolled to ceiling as he thought, "all I know is that I don't want Slytherin."

"Oh," Delphini said.

"Why, do you want Slytherin?"

"No no, it's just... it's complicated." The train gave a lurch and started to move forward. Harry opened his mouth to asked a question, but was interrupted by Ron. "Is it ok if I sit in here?" He asked.

"Yes go ahead!" _Saved by the red head!_ Ron sat down next to Harry.

"So I never learned your names." He looked from her to Harry.

"Yea sorry bout that, I'm Harry Potter." Ron's eyes grew, Harry looked uncomfortable.

"Your Harry Potter! Do you have the... you know... the?"

"What the scar? Yea I've got it." Harry pushed back his soft hair to reveal a lighting bolt shaped scar.

"Wicked! And you are?" His attention turned to her.

"I'm Delphini." Ron looked at her and waited. "What? Do I have something in my teeth or something!"

"No, it's just what's your last name?"

"Dose it matter?" She said with a raised voice

"Yes" Delphi looked at Harry and ignored Ron.

"Fine don't tell me!" Ron's ears redden.

The silence was broken by the sound of their compartment door opening. "So it's true then, the famed Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts, and here I thought he was going to Drumstrange!" A boy with platinum blond hair, shadowed by two boys, had entered the compartment.

"Son of a bitch" Delphi whispered.

"Oh I see you are still with Harry." He sneered.

"Draco get the fuck out of this compartment or I will curse you!" Delphi was now standing.

"Malfoy!" Ron was now standing fist balled. "Get out of here!" Draco laughed at him.

"I just came here to give Harry a offer and some advice." He turned to Harry.

"Any offer you have Malfoy is worth nothing!"

"Fine! But let me just tell you this, one person in here is the offspring of the man who gave you that scar." Draco smiled at Harry's paling face, "chose your friends wisely Potter." Draco held out his hand, "What do you say?" Harry slapped his hand away and shut the door. He turned to Ron and Delphi, "which one of you is it?" He whispered.

"What do you-"

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS VOLDEMORTS CHILD!" Harry was now yelling, tears were streaming down is face. "Is it you Ron," Ron shook his head, "so it's you Delphi! That's why you won't say your last name!"

"Harry can I speak to you in privet please?" Tears were now falling from her eyes, "please?"

"Fine" Ron left the room glaring at Delphi. Harry looked at her, his eyes flashed with anger and sadness.

"Harry my father is Voldemort, my mother is Bllatrix Lastrange. I have spent my whole life avoiding who I was, who my parents are. I almost didn't go to school so I wouldn't have to face you. And I know you hate me and I would hate me too but please know I'm not my parents!" She was crying now, "and I'll do anything to prove that to you, I'm so sorr-." She was cut off by Harry pulling her into a hug. They both cried for each other. She knew he didn't blame her, he didn't hate her. She smiled through her tears, as she pulled away she saw his green eyes full of understanding.

Ron walked back into the compartment, he looked at Harry and then to Delphini. He's face flushed and his fist balled, "What the fuck is she still doing here!" Ron's words were like poison, "her dad killed your parents Harry, why is she here!" He shot daggers at her.

"Ron that isn't fair you don't even know her, heck I don't even know you!" Harry said.

"Harry it's ok."

"'Harry it's ok' so you guys are actually friends! What did you do to him!" Ron was now shaking with anger.

"She didn't do anything!"

"How can you say that! Her dad-"

"HER DAD FUCKING MURDERED MY PARENTS!" Harry yelled, he was now standing in between Ron and Delphini. "Her dad killed them Ron not her! She. Was. A. Baby. " Ron shrunk down, Harry took a breath. "She is my friend and I don't give a damn about who her dad is!"

"Look I.. I-"

"You what Ron! Thought that I would be on your side! You don't even know her so don't condem her!"

Harry was so close to Ron that Ron's breath fogged up his glasses.

"Harry..."

"WHAT!" Harry turned to Delphi, his eyes soften as he saw she had been the one to speak. Delphini pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Delphini look I'm sorry...I-I'm sorry. That's all I can say." He looked at his worn shoes. Delphini suprised him and pulled him into a hug. Ron stiffened but then relaxed. Delphi turned her head and met his eyes, "I'm sorry to Ron."

The train stopped and lurch the three new friends forward. They grabbed their trunks and walked off the train. A soft rain fell from the dark sky, the Hogwarts castle shined across the lake in front of them. "First ears over here first ears please!" A deep ruff voice called out in the night. "First ears- Harry!" The voice called out Harry's name on excitement. As the man got closer Delphi saw it was the man who was with Harry in Diagon Ally. "Harry me boy!" The giant man pulled Harry into a hug. He and Harry stated to walk away, Ron and Delphi followed. The man had stopped in front of the lake. It was covered in fog, little boats were floating near the shore. "Four to a boat." Delphini shivered as the rain seeped through her robes. She felt a sharp, comanding tap on her shoulder. When she turned she was meet with wild brown hair and big, brown eyes. The girl took a breath, "hello my name is Hermione Granger, my I be in your boat?"

"Sure why not." Delphini and Hermione walked over to a boat that had Harry and Ron in it. "Harry, Ron this is Hermione," Hermione waved, "Hermione this is Harry and Ron." Both boys said hi.

"So how are we supposed to get to the castle without any paddles?" Ron asked no one. As if on que that boats started to float along the lake.

Once they were inside the castle they were approached by a old women. She had brown hair steaked with grey, which was pulled into a tight bun; her robes were a Forrest green; and she was wearing a pointed black hat. "Good evening first years my name is professor McGonagle, befor you can join the rest of the school for the feast you must be sorted. Hogwarts has four houses they are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. When I call your name you will step forward ok?" She turned without a answer and through open the door. The dinning hall was beautiful, candles floated and the ceiling mirrored the weather outside. Delphini walked with the other first years in between two tables. She felt her plans start to sweat and her heart beat faster. Someone grabbed her hand, she turned and faced two green eyes. Her shoulders relaxed. Professor McGonagle started to explain the school the proses if sorting. She held up a dusty old hat and set it on a stool. "Now when I call your name please sit on the stool and put on the hat. Allbot, Hannah." A wiry girl walked up to the hat. Suddenly the hat split open and yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" This proses continued for some time.

"Potter, Harry" the hall was silent, Harry walked to the stand. The hat was placed on his head, minuets passed befor it finally screamed, "GRYFINDOOR!" The hall erupted with noise, the center table screamed in delight. When the noise died down McGonagle started agin, "Lastrange, Delphini." Agin the hall was silent. She walked to the stand and placed the hat on her head. " _Why hello dear!"_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I'm the sorting hat of course! Now let's have a look, humm interesting you seem to have qualities all the House have. You will put others befor yourself, you are very smart, loyal to the end as well as brave, and you are also very cunning. But where to put you maybe Slytherin?"_

 _"NO"_

 _"If you insist."_

"GRYFINDOOR!" The hall was silent, no one clapped or cheered.

"We can't have her she's a Lastrange!" A voice cried. Delphini turned to face her new house. She walked down and sat next to Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

 **Chapter 4**

"First years this way please!" Cried Ron's older brother Percy. The castle was lit by torches that flickered with red and gold light. The smell of the feast below lingered in the halls. Every inch of the old, stone walls was covered with portraits. The first years giggled with delight as the portraits tiped their hats off at the bubbly students. Muggle borns were, at first, scared of the animated paintings, but children from magical family's quickly explained this was normal. They were climbing a stair case when it suddenly changed direction, the children screamed with delight and horror. "Calm down, calm down I said! This happens all the time at Hogwarts, nothing to fear!" Commanded Percy. After the intial shock of this sudden change in direction, the children calmed down. Ron chatted with Harry, Delphini lingered in the back. She still felt shocked at the fact she was in Gryfindoor. Her body felt numb and her heart pounded. _I thought for sure I'd be a Slytherin! That was the only part of my life I had been sure of. Finally I can show people I'm not who my parents are._ She was brought back down to Earth with a tap on her shoulder. Turning she saw Hermione, her eyes were full of wonder. Hermione smiled, her two front teeth stuck out and were very prominent. Delphi could see flecks of amber scattered in her brown eyes, her nose was showered with freckles. Strands of her hair stuck out in certain places, giving off the look that she had just woken up. "Aren't you so excited for school to start! I've read all I could about the school and the history. Also I've tried my hand at a few spells and they haven't proved to difficult form me." Hermiones words came out like bullets, each fast and overwhelming. The girl smiled shyly and nervously at Delphini, she felt her heart hurt for the It was clear that Hermione was used to being pushed away because of her egarness. "Don't worry Hermione you will do great." Delphini said comfortingly. Hermiones eyes widened with happieness, she had just made her first friend.

"Alright now, this is the Gryffindor common room entrance," Hermione looked at Percy attentively, "to get in you will need to give the password to the Fat Lady." At the sound of her name the Fat Lady gave a little bow. She had been painted in a flowery purple dress that fell to her ankles. The sleeves billowed around her big arms. She smiled at the first years, her teeth were yellow, but her smile bright. The painter had given her big blue eyes, hooded with long eyelashes. Rosy cheeks finished off her look. "The password is 'devils snare' alright." Without waiting for a answer Percy turned to the Fat Lady, "devils snare!" The portrait swung back to reveal a hole. Percy climbed through a hole in the wall and the first years followed him. Delpin climbed though after Hermione.

Delphi felt her breath hitch, the room she had entered was beyond what she had imagined. The walls were painted with a brilliant red, and covered in gold swirls. A fire crackled and gave off warmth. Soft, squishy sofas and arm chairs circled the fire. High arching windows, that over looked the Forrest, stood across from the fire. Tapestries hung from the ceiling. Each had a roaring lion with a fiery mane stitched on them. "This is the Gryfindoor common room, it is in here you will be spending your time doing homework or socializing. Boys dormitories are to the right, girls are to the left." Percy said this as though he was giving a business presentation, and Delphi had feeling that's how Percy saw it. She studied him for a moment intrigued by how cold he came off. His blue eyes were much like Ron's, except his were full of ambition. _I'm surprise he's not in Slytherin!_ Delphi shook her head. "Come on Delphini!" Hermione called.

"I'm coming!" She followed her new friend up the spiraling stairs to her new dorm.

The dorm room had 12 beds, each was carved out of a deep oak wood. Small and intricate lions covered the bed frames, blood red curtains hung around the beds for privacy. There was three windows, each had window seating. Delphi saw that Hermione had chosen a bed in the center, she looked around the room and saw her trunk had appeared in the corner. Grabbing the heavy trunk she placed in front of a bed next to Hermione. Delphi looked at the other girl she was sleeping next to. She had blond hair that framed her round face. She didn't have many prominent features, but her eyes were bueatiful. They were blue and purple. They always seemed to match her exspression. The girl was pretty, but not bueatiful. "Hi I'm Delphini." She held her hand out to the blonde. The blonde ignored her hand and just said, "Lavender." She then went back to unpacking a obnoxiously large trunk, filled with frilly clothing. _Well I guess I found the bitch!_

Underneath Delphi's bed were cubbies. She pulled her books from her trunk, after organizing them by subject she placed them in the cubbies. Next she assessed her clothing. Most was easy to put away, this was because they were black and white. But all the other clothing she had brought for herself were mostly green. She had been so positive that the hat would put her in Slytherin that she hadn't bother to buy any other color. With blushing cheeks she pointed her wand at the green clothing and said, " _colovaria."_ The charm changed the clothing red. Satisfied with her work she placed the clothes in her cubbies.

She lay awake in her bed. The red covers were pulled to her chin, her brown eyes stared at the ceiling. She focused on the lion carvings trying to spell words in the vines that twisted around the beasts. _I did it, I came to school. Tomarrow class starts and I will be normal for the first time in my life!_ Delphi closed her eyes and for the first time, she felt happy.

"Delphi get up! Breakfast starts in ten minuets, and class starts in a hour! We don't want to be late!" Hermione said this all very fast.

"Shhhh five more minuets." Delphi groaned into her pillow.

"No we need to get up!" Hermione grabbed Delphi's blankets and through them off her.

"Nooo!" Delphi sat up quickly, "bloody hell Hermione!"

"Up!" Hermione turned to her bed and started to dress. Delphi could see her mouthing spells and muttering facts. Rolling her eyes she turned to her cubbies. _Cold or hot? Let's dress for cold I believe I have potions today, and that's held in the dungeons._ She grabbed a red sweater and black pants. After messing with her hair for a little she opted to leave it down. After one last look in the mirror she and Hermione walked down to the common room. Harry and Ron were already lounging on one of the soft sofas. They both looked up at the girls when they arrived. "Ready?" Asked Harry, the group nodded in agreement. When walking to the portrait hole Delphi accidentally pushed a round faced boy. "Sorry!" She exclaimed apologetically, and then continued on her way.

MMMMMMM

 _Sorry! She's not sorry!_ The boy fumed at Delphi's reaction. The round face boy suddenly lost his appetite. Slumping back up stairs he pushed hot tears running down his face away. _Come on now be brave! What would gran think!_ His frugal attempts at comforting himself only made him feel worse. He paced up and down, _calm down you need to get it together! Class starts soon._ The boy faced his mirror, he stared himself in his hazel eyes flecked with dark brown. His straight hair had fallen unkept around his face. "You can do this, maybe she's not like her! She is in Gryfindoor after all. Be brave!" His rousing speach only earned him a uneasy frown from his reflection. Gathering his things he left the common room.

MMMMMMM

The spread before her wasn't as great as the feast had been last night, but it smelled wonderful all the same. Sitting down she started to pile her plate with eggs. "Oh Ron! Do you have to stuff your mouth!" Hermione's shrill voice only received a "Iduahimplefe!" From Ron. Rolling her eyes she became transfixed on her schedule. "God what a bloody know it all!" Whispered Ron to Harry. If Hermione heard what was said, she didn't show it. But she did ignore Ron for the remainder of the meal.

The classroom was alive with excitement. Big windows let in warm sunlight, books were stacked all about. School supplies was scattered through out the room. It had absolutely no organization, but it was warm and happy just the same. A big teaches desk was in the front of the room. Sitting behind it was a little man. He had wiry, black hair that was slicked back with grease. Thin frames glasses shielded his dark green eyes. Smile lines were etched in his face, giving off a sense of security and kindness. His blue robes fitted loosely around his small frame. He sat smiling at the children. "Good morning first years and welcome to Hogwarts!" His high pitched voice matched his small body, "I am professor Flitwick, I am your charm teacher!" The student looked at him intently, Professor Flitwick had a way of commanding attention. Harry elbowed Delphi, "you look board, what's up?" He didn't bother to whisper, Flitwick didn't seem to care.

"I have already learned most of these charms, I studied them over break." Harry looked at her suprised.

"Today we will be learning a levitating charm! The wand motions are _swish and flick_ , all right everyone practice that." The class turned to their wands and ptacticed the movement. Hermione was glaring at Ron who had opted to violently move his wand up and down. "Alright now that we have the movement down it's time for the incantation! Every practice saying _wingardium leviosa_." A chores of 'wingardium leviosas' filled the room. Some children got the hang of the pronunciation, others screwed up their faces trying to get it right. Ron was struggling the most, his ears had turned a shade of red that matched his hair. His blue eyes were focused on the arching ceilings. "Ok class now put the two together, I want you to focus your charm on the feather sitting in front of you!" The first years turned to the soft, white feather in front of them. Febal charms rang through out the room, bouncing off the windows. Harry so focused on his charm that when Delphi tapped him, he responded with a string of colorful curses.

"Sorry, what?"

"Would you like some help?" Harry nodded, "ok well first relax your body, your wand movements are to stiff." She smiled as Harry's shoulders stumped a little. "Perfect! Now practice the wand movement." A swish sound was made. "Alright now do the incantation with the movement." Harry smiled as a white feather floated around the room.

"Look everyone Mr. Potter has done it! Wonderful I knew you would have your monthers skills!" The first years looked at Harry with admiration and annoyance. Hermione gave a huff, she turned to Ron who was violently waving his wand over a feather .

"Stop, stop! Your are going to put your eye out! Besides that's not how you do it." Hermione lectured.

"Well if your so bloody clever why don't you do it yourself," snarled Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Wingardium leviosa." Another white feather started to float near Harry's.

" _Fuck"_ whispered Ron, Hermione only smiled.

After a tasty lunch, the four friends headed to their history of magic class. When they entered Ron let out a groan. The walls looked like they were once a deep tan, but years of negligence had turned them black. The high arching windows were so grimy that little light was let through. The desks were graffiti with doodles and nonsense. The teacher matched the rooms demeanor, as he happened to be a ghost. Students say that he fell asleep one day and died, but his soul still got up to teach. Whatever the story he the rare ability to put anyone asleep. Except for Hermione, who was immune to his lulling speach, who vigorously took notes. Only when it was time to go would the students awake to go to their next class.

Delphini and Hermione walked into the defense against the dark arts class, and sat down together at one of the tables. Ron and Harry sat behind them lost in a conversation about quidditch. Poster covered the walls, some had pictures of creatures that didn't look real, others had dark spells and definitions on them. A Hogwarts crest was behind a oak desk. Windows over looked the lake. A man stood at the front of the room, he had a intricately, purple turban wrapped around his head. His right eye twiched and his fingers drummed on his desk. After all the students had settled down he started to speak, "hel...lo i..I'm pro..f.fessor Quirrel.l, I teach the defensse ag..ainst the dark..k arts class..s." He sounded like a broken car, sputtering out each word.

"I...I'm s..s..sorry professor but we can't understand you!" Laughed Malfoy. Delphi turned to him and flipped him off, Draco only smirked at her. The class became hard to listion to, with the teacher not being able to speak properly, and Draco's snarky comments. But halfway through class Delphi turned to Harry only to see him rubbing his scar. Worry flashed across her face. Harry, who had noticed her starring, waved her off and mouth he was fine.

Delphi and Harry talked on their way to their next class, which was transfiguration. "I heard this class can be hard, but McGonagle seems nice enough exclaimed Delphi.

"Yeah that's what I heard, but I'm excited! I think it will be cool the transfigure things." Harry's eyes lit up as he spoke.

"True, but we will only be starting with small things. Like buttons and matches." Harry only seem a little disappointed. "Hey Harry"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok? I saw you rubbing your scar in Quirrell's class." Harry's eyes travled to to his shoes.

"Oh yeah, I'm ok it just started to hurt a little."

"Harry it shouldn't be hurting, maybe you should talk to the nurse." Comforted Delphini.

"No it's proably nothing."

"Well if it happens agin tell me, ok?" Harry nodded.

When they reached the classroom they found a old women starring at them. Professor McGonagle did look strict, but a glimmer in her eyes lightened her appearance. Harry and Delphi say next to each other, and Ron sat next to Hermione. Ron didn't look to happy about the arrangement, he shot glares at Harry and Delphi. "Good afternoon class, I know that I am your second to last class but I still demand your full attention!" Her voice was stern, but not mean, "I will be your transfiguration teacher. Transfiguration is one of the hardest subjects to learn, it requires focuse and precision. Many of you will struggle with it, but I ask you do your best. I exspect you all to try, work hard, and do you homework." She paused, Hermione, if possible, sat up straighter. "Today you will be learning how to transfigure a match, into a needle. Aright ready?" Hermione had been so caught up in her writing that she spilled ink on Ron.

"What the fuck Hermione! God do you always have to be a know it all!" Whispered Ron. Tears started to form on Hermiones eyes. But she quickly blinked them away. After shooting Ron a death glare she turned her attion to the front.

"Do you think they will ever get along!" Said Delphi exasperated.

"I think so, Ron's proably jealous that Hermione is better at magic is all." Said Harry focusing on his match, which was now a sliver color. " Besides Ron and Hermione how are you?"

"I'm good, I mean sorta. I feel kinda out of place. Just with being accepted by you and Ron and Hermione so quickly. People still give me death stares in all, but I'm happy I have some friends."

"I get what you mean, people look at me like I'm powerful or something. I just don't feel that way, plus I'm one of the most famous wizards yet I know nothing about this culture!"

"Miss Lastrange if you could please transfigure you match for the class." Professor McGonagle looked her in her eyes, she clearly was annoy by the fact Delphi hadn't yet tried to transfigure yet.

"Yes sorry!" Delphi grabbed her wand from her bag. She closed her eyes and focused on transfiguring her needle. She opened them, flicked her wand, and held up a needle to professor McGonagle. McGonagles eyes widened with surprise. "Miss Lastrange your spell work is excellent, but please pay attion next time." Besides Delphini, only Hermione was able to transfigure her needle. The girls earned five points each for their house.

Hermione and Delphini chatted away about transfiguration on their way to potions. Potions class was held in the dungeons, Delphi felt the temperature drop significantly as they travel. The cold, gray walls made everything feel closed in. It was all to familiar to her.

 _She was in dark ally, the cold walls felt like they were closing in. She was eight and completely alone. Her stomach growled and blood ran down her cheek. Someone had robbed her, puched her in the face and taken her only pound. A women laughed shrilly in the distance, and a dog barked. Tears ran down her face as she leaned against the cold wall. The night shrouded her and fear._

Hey are you ok?" Harry comforted, Delphini only nodded. He brushed a tear off her cheek and gave her hand squeeze. She looked up at the big oak doors and front of her that she had unconsciously approach. She and Harry walked inside the dark classroom. It was small but very organized. Being the last ones to arrive they took seats in the back. Everyone was quite, scared to speak or breath. The clicking of shoes to stone warned them at their teacher was approaching. A tall, pale man entered the room. His waxy face looked at them, his dark eyes full of hate. Black robes billowed behind him, and greasy hair stuck to his scalp. "Good day everyone I am professor Snape and should you chose to call me anything else you will deeply regret it," His voice sounded like death," I am the potions master here at Hogwarts." He scanned the room, when his eyes fell on Harry he sneered, "it seems we are in the presence of our very own celebrity. How do you do Mr. Potter?" His mouth curved into a smile, Draco and the rest of the Slytherins laughed. "Many of you will find potions to be difficult, for it's not for every one. I can teach you how to brew glory, bottle fame, and even put a stopper in death- that is if you all aren't as stupid as you appear. Directions are on the board, you have one hour." Everyone quickly got work. Delphi wasn't to bad at brewing and Harry was satisfactory, so they didn't have much trouble. But their peers weren't so lucky, in fact everyone except Hermione was struggling. It also didn't help that Snape spent ten minuets fawning over Malfoys B grade potion. After he awarded points to Slytherin he turned to the Gryfindoors to take points away. The worst was when two boys, Neville and Seamus, lost Gryfindoor fifth teen points because of their potion. They had some how managed to melt their cauldron into a twisted mess. This then caused their potion to spill everywhere burning holes in the floor. When class was finally over Delphini rejoiced.

That night while laying in her bed Delphini thought of Harry. _Why was his scar hurting today? Is it normal for scars to hurt? Maybe I should go the library and look it up, I just know that can't be normal._ As her breathing slowed Delphi fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
